Let me help! (Dont try to leave me sequel)
by Otaku1232123
Summary: Hey guys im so excited Ghostwriteres13 gave me the go on writing the sequel Italy left Germany sobbing in prison after telling him the horrible truth. Feli is pregnant. Planning to raise his child without the Germans help , until Ludwig decided he wanted to be apart of his child's life. (Im bad at summaries lol)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Im so happy right now. I just got the ok from Ghostwriteres13 to wrote the Don't try to leave me sequel! Im so happy about it and I will start asap. First official chapter should be up in the next few weeks!


	2. Letters

Previously on Don't try to leave me

"Im never coming back..." Feli said and Ludwig stared at him. "And Ill make sure you never see him..." Feli growled and Ludwig looked confused. "You got your wish Ludwig...Im pregnant." Feli said before leaving, ignoring the sobbing and screaming at him from Ludwig who was being held back by the guard and vowing never to look back and never see Ludwig again.

~three months later~

"Feli, we need to go" Romano shouted up the stairs, trying to get his brother down the stairs. "I don't want want to go!" He shouted back, sitting on the top step. "Please Feli, We need to go." Romano stood at the bottom. The smaller Italian with a small bump on his stomach huffed and stood, slowly walking down the stairs.

Romano let Feli out first and followed him to the car. Italy pulled on a hoodie and covered his stomach. "Romano~ can we have pasta when we get back?: The Italian asked happily. His brother nodded and drove through the streets.

Romano parked at the hospital and helped his brother out and into the waiting room. He went to the reception desk and checked his brother in. Romano sat with his brother and watched him hide his stomach. After a few minutes Italy was called in. Romano was just about dragged through the halls.

"Please sit and pull your shirt up." The nurse said, pulling a chair up to the bed. Italy squirmed as cold gel was squeezed on his stomach. "Romano... Why do I have to do this?" Italy wined. Romano chuckled as the gel was spread by the wand. Romano held his brothers hand and the nurse searched his stomach. "There it is." Feli looked over and so did Romano. On the screen was a small picture of a child, barely recognizable. "Its growing well, very healthy." She handed the boy a towel and Italy cleaned his stomach. "Thank you. Your the only doctor who would take my brother." Romano shook her head. She grabbed a small picture and handed it to Feli. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Italy nodded shyly. "Its a boy" She smiled. Italy nodded and covered up. "Thank you" He mumbled and walked out, passing the desk and walked strait to the car. Romano checked him out and came out, getting in with Italy.

Feli sat, staring at the sonogram in his shaky hand. Romano started driving cleared his throat, trying to break the awkward silence. "so... Any names?" Italy looked over with tears in his eyes. "Not yet Romano..."

The rest of the ride was quiet and once they arrived Italy ran inside and up the stairs. Romano sighed and went inside after shutting the doors.

Italy had moved in with Romano after the trial. Everyday, Italy thought of every detail of every moment he had with Germany. From training to CPR in his bathroom and shooting at him. Even the rapes and slaps. Italy sat in his room, staring at the photo of his developing child. He smiled at it and tacked the photo to the wall next to the one of Japan.

"Feli, I have pasta for you!" Romano shouted. He stood and left his room, heading down the stairs. Feli sat at the table, heading down the stairs. Feli sat at the table and Romano set a plate in front of him. "Thank you Romano~" He said happily, eating. Romano set the mail in front of Feli and he grabbed the letters, flipping through the stack. The last letter made his heart stop. He held it tightly and stood. "Im not to hungry today Romano." Feli hid the letter from his brother and ran upstairs. He locked the door and sat on his bed. He looked at the envelope and read it out loud.

"Oak Hollows Mental Institute"

He tore envelope open and pulled out several letters. He opened the first letter and read it.

'Feliciano,  
You probably hate me. I still wanted to say im sorry. You probably will never forgive me for the horrible things i have done to you. I really am sorry and I wanted to help help. I want to be apart of yours and our child's life. I want to help.

-Ludwig'

Feli crumpled the letter in his fist and looked at the next one.

'Feliciano,  
Can I know if its a boy or girl? Can I know how for along you are? Can I know if your going to keep it? Will I know what it looks like? Will I ever see it? Will you ever let me help? I just want to make things right.  
-Ludwig'

Feli folded the letters and shoved them in his dresser, trying to calm himself. He looked at the last letter and read the three words.

'I love you'

Feli put it with the others and curled up in bed, mumbling before falling asleep. "He loves me..."

* * *

Otaku: OH MY GOD! Im not dead... Well I posted the first chapter than expected but its hear. I have disapeared for a few months. I dont know what happened but Im gonna try to catch my stories up. A lot of people like them so Im gonna work. Tell me how I did and i would love info on what I did good and bad. I love you all!


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys! guess what?! IM NOT DEAD. truth is... I lost all my books and the summer makes me SUPER lazy... im so sorry. Now, I have vollyball and we're going onto our third week of school. I just got in 9th grade and OMFG I HATE GLOBAL! Anyway, I'm gonna start working on my stories again... I love you all and i hope you still love me.. Ill update some stories soon. I have a one-shot to get my creative juices flowing again.


End file.
